


Tree Elves

by miriania



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dalish, Elves, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriania/pseuds/miriania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely dark poem about humans being cruel to dalish elves</p>
<p>(Sort of a backstory for a fic I'm working on for my main Inquisitor Ghilani, called Second Time Around. Including lots and lots of Solas. That will be posted sometime soon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Elves

**THREE ELVES**

Three elves went in to the woods to play,  
When three humans got in their way.

The elven woman, a mother of two  
Protected her children, and that was her doom.

Two cuts it took for her ears to fall,  
Then they pushed her down, as she helplessly called

for her children to run, but it was too late.  
The humans had already settled their fate.

The kids tried to scream as their mother was killed,  
But what happened next was what made their blood chill.

They boy screamed for help as the girl was undressed  
they killed him, to keep from alerting the rest

of the clan of the elves that resided nearby.  
The ones that would always ask themselves why

the girl who returned never acted the same  
way she used to, her head always bowed down in shame.

Or how her face had been morbidly scarred by a cut  
so deep that it never quite sealed itself shut.

But what they didn’t know, in fact nobody knew,  
except for the humans that killed the other two,

That the human who tried to take her by force  
had been killed as his head blazed up like a torch.

The other two humans ran off through the woods  
from a sobbing elf girl, standing where her kin stood.

The girl did discover her magic that day,  
defending herself in exceptional ways.

Still, however much magic had made her feel brave,  
what good did it do, when they couldn’t be saved?

Three elves walked into the woods to play,  
Only one elf made it back that day


End file.
